The present invention relates to glass run channels and belt weatherstrips for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to glass run channels and belt weatherstrips wherein the glass run channel includes a permanently attached decorative cover.
Glass run channels are used in motor vehicles to support to movable vehicle door windows for up and down movement and for forming a seal around the window to protect the passenger compartment from the elements. There are a number of different glass run channel designs in use today. Ideally, the glass run channel should be sturdy, capable of supporting the movable window firmly without undue resistance to raising and lowering, be water tight and free from gaps which can whistle in strong winds or when the vehicle is traveling at accelerated speeds. In addition, the glass run channel should be aesthetically pleasing and should be capable of being installed along the vehicle door header and pillar portions in an unobtrusive and aerodynamic manner.
With regard to belt weatherstrips, belt weatherstrips are generally utilized to protect the sheet metal flange areas of a vehicle along the windows beltline or lower surface. Typically, the vehicle door has a welded flange connected to the outer shelf surface portion of the inner frame. Such flanges are commonly provided for forming the window opening. The belt weatherstrip includes a sealing lip for sealing and scraping water off the glass window and an overhanging elastomeric strip portion which rests on the belt shelf of the outer surface of the car door in order to prevent water from entering the flanged area. In the past, many of the known belt weatherstrips either provided an ineffective seal or detracted from the aesthetic characteristics of the automobile.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a glass run channel for supporting a movable pane of glass in a vehicle door window opening. The glass run channel comprises metal reinforced rubber or plastic channel members which are joined in a mitered corner at the intersection of the vehicle door header and a vertical leg of either the A, B or C pillar, respectively, depending upon the embodiment. The channel members are secured together and reinforced by a generally L-shaped reinforcement member which is inserted into, and preferably molded within, an internal channel extending the length of the vehicle door header or pillar portions. Overlapping the entire exterior surface of the exposed glass run channel is a decorative protective covering typically made from stainless steel or a durable plastic which provides the glass run channel with enhanced-aesthetic appeal. Additionally, an L-shaped portion of screen-like mesh is heat staked to the inner surface of the decorative cover to provide enhanced structural effects.
The belt weatherstrip of the present invention is adapted for engagement over the end flange of a vehicle. The belt weatherstrip includes a one-piece core member which includes a first leg and a second leg which generally form a U-shaped member having a width which fits over a flange of the vehicle. An elastomeric coating is extruded over the core member along the first leg and dual layers of rigid material are extruded over the second leg. A plurality of recesses are provided along the first leg for receiving metallic clips which are crimped over the first leg and extend into the U-shaped channel to assist in retaining the belt weatherstrip on the flange. Under one embodiment of the present invention the belt weatherstrip is provided with an extruded tail portion which overlaps the C pillar portion of the glass run channel to seal the lower rear window portion and provide additional aesthetic features.
Other advantages of the present invention will become readily appreciated by reference to the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.